SDK pour les nouilles
by I wish I was her
Summary: Voilà un petit guide de survie SDK contenant des règles de bases pour survivre en ce milieu assez hostile...guide supposément humoristique...Nouveau chapitre! Je devais avoir fini mais...allez voir!
1. Chapter 1

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Humour/General

Titre: SDK pour les nouilles

Disclaimer: Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas…heureusement pour eux…

Note de l'auteure : Voici un petit guide survie pour les fans de Samouraïs Deeper Kyo vous proposant des règles de survie et je dit bien SURVIE!! Il peut-être à vous pour 4 paiements faciles de 29,99!! Non je rigole!! Et j'espère bien que vous rirez aussi en lisant ce guide supposément humoristique…En passant les règles ne sont pas classées par imporantance…

**SDK pour les nouilles**

**Guide de survie**

**Règles à suivre : Règles de base**

**1.** Ne jamais confondre Kyo et Kyoshiro même si ils partagent le même corps et ne jamais penser qu'un des deux a un dédoublement de personnalité.

**2.** Ne jamais taquiner une certaine blonde aux yeux vert si vous n'êtes pas Kyo, nous ne sommes pas responsable des balles pouvant se trouver dans votre corps si vous désobéissez à cette règle.

**3. **Ne pas traiter Sasuke de « sale gosse, morveux, gamin » ou tout autre nom pouvant le référer à un enfant. Risques de coups de pied graves, vous référer au dentiste de Tigre Rouge pour plus d'information.

**4.** Il est fortement déconseillé de parler en mal des pandas ou des chenilles en présence de Luciole, veuillez noter que comme celui-ci à une très grande tendance à la pyromanie, risque d'incendies graves ou de brûlures.

**5.** Si vous prenez froid facilement ou que vous attraper un rhume à la première gelée, évitez comme la peste de taquiner Akira, risque d'Hypothermie grave ou de tout autre sympathiques gelures du genre.

**6.** Ne jamais au grand jamais remettre en considération le statut de femme d'une certaine Akari, risque de mort grave ou de blessures mortelles pouvant vous coûter vos secrets les plus juteux, en gros évitez de jouer avec les nerfs de la magnifique Akari.

**7.** La règle numéro 6 s'applique également à une certaine Tokito, qui ayant un caractère volatile et colérique par moment pourrait vous causer quelques dommages physiques graves, par exemple un coup de pied bien placé dans un endroit assez sensible de votre anatomie si vous êtes un homme...

**8. **Ne pas narguer notre cher et bien aimé Bontenmaru (qui est loin de se faire martyriser dans beaucoup de fics) sur le fait qu'il est soi-disant toujours vierge, il n'apprécierait pas trop et vous non plus, risques calculés de blessures corporelles.

**9. **Il n'est absolument pas conseillé d'essayer de battre un des membres de la team-Kyo dans quelque discipline que ce soit (à part peut-être l'intelligence, ça dépends sur qui vous tombez dans la team) il n'en résulterait qu'une humiliation publique et des problèmes mentaux à vie (songez à prendre un bon psy).

**10. **Ne jamais essayer de battre Yukimura dans un concours de drague, risque de grave remise en considération de votre personne par la gent féminine qui vous considérera probablement comme un bon ami gay (et je n'ai rien contre, la preuve c'est que je m'en cherche un ).

**11.** Si jamais il vous prenait l'idée de faire des dons pour Noël, il est conseillé d'envoyer des fonds au Roi Rouge pour qu'il puisse s'acheter des lunettes de meilleure qualité et qu'il arrête de foncer dans les murs, ce qui devrait aussi augmenter sa crédibilité.

**12.** Il est plus que déconseillé d'essayer de noyer Shinrei, en prenant en considération qu'il est un maître des eaux, risques de noyades ou d'asphyxie.

**13. **Si vous voulez évitez d'avoir les 10 guerriers Sanada sur le dos nous vous conseillons l'abstinence de commentaires désobligeants envers Mr. Yukimura Sanada, risque de blessures graves ou de trucs tout aussi gentils.

**14. **Il est à noter que Kyo ne boit pas autre chose (en tout cas pas à ma connaissance, je ne l'ai jamais vu boire autre chose) que du saké, donc s'il en manque VOUS allez en achetez et VOUS ne vous plaignez pas de votre sort, considérez-vous comme privilégiés.

**15.** Nous pensons qu'il très fortement déconseillé de kidnapper Yuya sachant que Kyo ne l'apprécierait pas beaucoup, risque très évident de mort ou de blessures mortelles conduisant inévitablement à la mort( N'espérer pas vous en sortir vivant).

Voilà mes petites règles! Je sais c'est très court et je vais essayer de faire un autre chapitre avec d'autres règles comme celles-ci. J'espère que vous vous êtes autant plu à les lire que moi à les écrire. Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est un petite, toute petite même si vous voulez, review en échange…et merci de me lire!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: General /Humour

Titre: SDK pour les nouilles

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi…malheureusement pour moi…

Note de l'auteure : Voilà d'autre petites règles parce vous avez eu l'air de beaucoup aimé les premières à ma grande surprise, donc pour vous lecteurs appréciés de moi, voici une autre suite de 15 règles …J'espère que vous aimerez…et les règles ne sont toujours pas placées en ordre d'importance…

**Je tiens à dire que la 16e règle nous viens de Hinari!!**

Et maintenant pour la première fois dans l'histoire de moi voici les réponses à vos reviews!!

RAR :

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Merci à toi de m'avoir lu et voilà pour toi une suite…J'espère que tu apprécieras…

**Hinari :** Un gros, un immense une énorme merci à toi pour l'inspi de la 16e règle et merci de me lire!! Voilà la suite!!

**Rizahawkeye : **Ou là je n'ai pas voulu faire de fautes dans ton pseudo je m'en serais voulu!! Oui j'en ai d'autre en voilà 15 autres!! Bonne lecture!!

**Boulette de riz : **AH Merci! C'est trop gentil! Et bien tu peux assurément me demander une suite que voilà…

**Princesse d'Argent :** Un giga-méga-supra merci! Oui je trouvais ça vraiment drôle en me relisant mais tu as raison tout est vrai!! Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour les bisous!

**La-tite-yuya : **Ah mon Dieu j'ai été exaucée!! Une lectrice qui apprécie mon humour! Que demander de plus? Un très grand merci à toi et bonne lecture!

**Himiko-chan : **J'ai pris ton obligation au pied de la lettre ne t'en fait pas (sinon ça ne serait pas une obligation…parfois je me déteste!!)Alors voilà d'autres petites règles pour toi!! Bonne lecture!

**Célia : **Tu as adorée? Merci c'est trop d'honneur! Donc voici la suite de ses petites règles qui t'ont fait rire à en mourir!!

**Kitchounette : **Merci!! C'est excellent!! WOUAH! Je n'en demandais pas tant!! Oui il y a une suite en fait la voilà!

**SDK pour les nouilles**

**Guide de survie**

**Règles à suivre : Règles de base**

**16. **Il est à prendre en considération que le meilleur moyen de survivre est probablement de ne jamais croiser les personnages de Samouraï Deeper Kyo dans quelque endroit que ce soit, risques de plein de choses sympathiques comme la mort dans d'atroces souffrances et plein d'autres jolis cadeaux du genre.

**17. **Si vous êtes la plus grande informatrice de votre coin de pays que vous avez tendance au snobisme, évitez de vous frottez à Okuni, risques d'humiliation grave et de perte d'estime de soi et éventuellement de suicide.

**18. **Ne jamais dire du mal de Kyo aux yeux de démons, l'homme le plus beau et le plus fort du monde, si vous ne préférez pas avoir Akari, Akira et Kyo lui-même sur le dos, risques de mort imminente et d'autres gestes non brutaux et plein d'amour.

**19. **Évitez de jouer les voyeurs lorsque les femmes de SDK (à savoir Yuya le plus souvent) vont aux bains, pour de plus amples informations sur les risques potentiels appelez maître Tigre Rouge, expert en la matière ou bien ses nombreux médecins.

**20. **Si vous êtes un certain Nobunaga ou le Roi Rouge ou un employé de l'un ou de l'autre évitez soigneusement les partys de Noël de la Team-Kyo, risques calculés de ne plus voir aucun Noël après celui-là.

**21.** Non Yukimura Sanada ne se dédouble pas…son « double » se prénomme Kosuke et il n'est absolument pas conseillé de lui faire du mal si vous tenez à la vie!

**22. **Ne jamais essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à Luciole sauf peut-être les différents types de chenilles et encore, risques très élevés de séjour prolongé à l'asile avec vos nombreux psychologues (Un petit clin d'œil à ma Kashamy n'amour!!)

**23. **Considérez avec sérieux que « Princesse des glaces » n'est pas un surnom convenant pour Akira, vu qu'il n'a « habituellement » aucune émotion et qu'il ne vous prendra pas en pitié, risques violents de mort violente par , et oui, la glace et le froid.

**24. **Vous voulez adopter? Si vous allez au Japon et que l'on vous dit que l'enfant que vous voulez adopter est chauve, possède une lance et qu'il est le fils d'un seigneur Tokugawa, veuillez mettre l'enfant dans une boîte et écrire « RETOUR À L'EXPÉDITEUR » dessus ou sinon risques de fin de vos jours dans une camisole de force.

**25. **Si vous en avez marre des disputes entre les membres de la Team-Kyo nous vous conseillons de prendre votre mal en patience et de faire tout sauf essayer de les séparer (si vous n'êtes pas Kyo ou Akari) risques de blessures corporelles ou encore de maux de tête violents dus à une folie prochaine.

**26. **Faîtes toujours le plein en saké avant chaque voyage, si vous tenez à votre portefeuille et également à ce qui s'est rapproché le plus d'une existence libre et sans esclavage.

**27. **Il n'est absolument pas conseillé d'essayer de savoir comment Okuni fait pour avoir une poitrine aussi développée, risques dangereux de mort ou de toute autre mot signifiant passer dans un autre monde.

**28. **Il est à noter qu'il est préférable de ne pas sous-estimer un certain Roi Rouge, risque de perturbation ou de traumatisme à vie ou aussi de mort, pour plus d'information et si vous êtes courageux vous pouvez toujours E-S-S-A-Y-E-R d'en parler à une certaine Tokito.

**29. **Si vous êtes arachnophobe nous vous déconseillons plus que fortement de na pas provoquer une certaine Mahiro qui se fera un plaisir de ne pas vous faire mourir dans l'horreur avec ces chères araignées que vous chérissez tant.

**30. **Veuillez ne pas appelez Yuan « Yun-yun » si vous n'êtes pas Luciole, Yuan n'appréciera pas beaucoup et votre corps intact jusqu'ici non plus.

Bon voilà j'ai terminé ce 2e chapitre! Ouf! Je sais que ces règles-là ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes que les premières mais ça devient légèrement plus difficile d'en trouver, dans tous les cas reviews s.v.p et merci de me lire!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: SDK pour les nouilles

Genre: General/Humour

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne seront probablement jamais à moi donc pourquoi s'acharner?

Note : Wouah ! C'est fou je n'aurais jamais pensé que des lecteurs aimeraient ce genre de fic mais bon, faut croire que pour une fois j'ai réalisé un joli coup!! Et comme vous avez apprécié, à la demande générale, voici d'autres règles et je compte en faire un autre après pour un total de 60 règles en tout…voilà !

RAR :

**Princesse d'Argent : **Un très grand merci à toi et surtout merci de compatir car c'est assez dur de trouver des règles drôles et véridiques…et encore merci pour les bisous!! Bonne lecture!

**Rizahawkeye : **C'est trop bien, c'est trop classe?! Mon dieu merci beaucoup!! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**Temi-chou : **Divines? Mes règles sont divines, ah c'est trop gentil! Et ça prouve aussi que je suis pas si mal comme auteure, contrairement a ce que je pensais!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Merci! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part!! Bonne lecture et merci de lire!!

**Himiko-chan : **Satisfaite? Ah voila qui fait mon bonheur!! Ah mais ça me fait plaisir voyons! C'est bon pour cette fois je vais passer l'éponge, mais non je rigole voila la suite juste pour toi Bonne lecture et merci d'aimer cela!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Elles sont géniales? Merci beaucoup!! Et bonne lecture a toi!!

**Boulette de riz : **Tu as adoré? C'est vraiment trop gentil!! Lol, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ça bon!! Bonne lecture!

**Mademoiselle Ani.san : **Je suis passée au niveau des commandements!! Youpi!! On ne peut plus véridique, oui je sais et je trouve ça très drôle quand j'écris ces règles!! Bonne lecture et merci !

**Célia (ou Goku) : **Génialissime? Merci! Tu viens de faire ma journée!! Bonne lecture!

**SDK pour les nouilles**

**Guide de survie**

**Règles a suivre : Règles de base**

**31. **Il n'est pas conseiller d'essayer de faire de l'esprit ou de l'humour avec un dénommé Hishigi en lui disant qu'il commence a vieillir avec sa mèche blanche, risques graves de péripéties que vous n'apprécierez pas.

**32. **Il est à noter que si vous n'êtes pas trop mal foutue en temps que femme et que vous envisager d'aller prendre un bain penser sérieusement à vous acheter un garde du corps avant de partir, risques de films pornographiques basés sur vous ou qu'un certain voyeur que nous ne nommerons pas (Tigre Rouge) connaisse mieux votre corps que vous-même.

**33. **Prenez en considération que les hommes de Samouraï Deeper Kyo sont pervers et qu'il est préférable de mettre des sous-vêtements sous votre kimono et les plus laids pour les dissuader de loucher dans votre décolleté, pour plus d'informations vous pouvez appelez Yuya qui décidément n'utilises pas du tout cette règle.

**34.** Non un couteau de cuisine même le plus long possible n'est pas une arme valable contre un katana, donc si vous ne possédez aucune autre arme, renoncez à une éventuelle carrière de samouraï.

**35. ** Il est à noter que Kamanosuke peut être très agressive si on lui fait remarquer son plus que magnifique accent de la région d'Akita…Veuillez donc être très poli…risques de ne plus jamais pouvoir manger du ragoût d'ours et de blessures.

**36. **Si jamais vous avez assez de budget pour vous le permettre, nous vous serions reconnaissant si vous pouviez donnez des dons à Sakuya pour qu'elle aille se faire couper le toupet et qu'elle arrête de foncer dans le seul poteau rouge en milieu d'une salle blanche…

**37. **Si vous n'êtes pas Kyo et que vous ne connaissez pas le mot magique pour que Bonten se calme lorsqu'il est sous forme de « bête » il est très conseillé de prendre vos jambes à votre coup, et oui je sais qu'il est impossible de courir dans cette position, c'est une expression.

**38. ** Malgré sa grande vulgarité Shihodo, est très forte et si jamais vous la sous-estimer et bien nous vous souhaitons une joyeuse mort…

**39. **Les Sacrés du ciel ont tendance à devenir tordus lors de combats auxquels seulement Kyo participent, il est donc non conseillé de les provoqués durant cette période…

**40. **Nous vous conseillons de ne jamais vous lier à un certain Nobunaga si vous voulez évitez de vous faire laminer par une bande de tarés en furie, la magnifique Kyo-team!

**41. **Si vous avez un grand secret que vous devez absolument protéger nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas y penser en présence d'un dénommé Muramasa, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous.

**42. **Si on vous considère comme un vulgaire porte-bagages, nous vous conseillons de vous satisfaire de votre sort et de ne jamais au grand jamais, vous plaindre. Risques potentiels de ne plus être apte à faire quoi que ce soit et de finir 6 pieds sous terre avec des vers plus que sympathiques.

**43. **Il est aussi très déconseillé d'avoir un humour un tant soit peut sarcastique ou de faire de l'esprit de bottine en présence de membres de la Kyo-team, normalement ils n'apprécient pas trop, et l'humoriste en devenir non plus.

**44. **Avant de partir en voyage, si vous êtes une femme, nous vous conseillons de vous faire faire un kimono dans le même matériel que celui des boîtes noires des avions, vous éviterez ainsi la légendaire pervertie des hommes de Samouraï Deeper Kyo.

**45. **Si vous n'avez pas encore fait une liste de cadeaux de Noël, nous vous conseillons fortement de demandez des tomes de SDK.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois…je sais ces règles-ci n'étaient pas trop géniales mais, c'est pas que je me plains mais, ça devient vraiment de plus en plus dur à écrire bon, bref je n'écrirai probablement pas durant la période de Noël donc pas avant la nouvelle année, je suis trop désolée T.T !! Bon et bien merci à tous de me lire, bonnes fêtes!! Et si jamais vous avez des idées de règles et bien n'hésitez surtout pas!!


	4. Chapter 4

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: SDK pour les nouilles

Genre: General/ Humour

Disclaimer: Et bien toute la joyeuse bande de tarés nous servant de héros dans Samouraï Deeper Kyo appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyo…

Note : J'ai reçu 12 reviews!! Dont trois qui étaient super longs!! Pour moi c'est un record et ça me rend vraiment heureuse alors j'ai essayé de vous faire un dernier chapitre génial !! Un immenso-énorme merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant lues et m'ayant envoyé des reviews !! Et pour les règles de ceux qui m'avaient donné des idées j'en ai utilisé plusieurs mais dans mes propres mots, merci encore pour cela!!

RAR :

**Princesse d'Argent : **Lol, je crois que plusieurs personnes ne deviendront pas samouraï non plus!! Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire, merci pour tous les bisous envoyés et bonne lecture!!

**Kashamy :** Non sérieux je suis trop désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue j'étais sûre et certaine de l'avoir fait!! T.T!! Ah si tu veux tu peux venir pleurer dans mon garde-robe pour me faire pardonner!! Merci n'amour et bonne lecture!!

**Rizahawkeye : **Merci pour ton idée elle vraiment géniale!! Bah tu sais je ne te blâme pas pour ton délire, car le mien me fait écrire cette fic alors ça doit avoir du bon! Bonne lecture et encore merci!!

**Célia (ou Goku) : **Ah c'est vraiment trop gentil!! Je me sens meilleure auteure du coup!! Merci et bonne lecture!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Mille mercis!! C'est super gentil!! Et bien j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elles soient environ aussi bonnes que celles d'avant!! Bonne lecture et infini plus un de mercis!!

**Gasp31 ou Gaspy : **Excellentes? Merci!! Merci aussi pour les encouragements, c'est en lisant des reviews que je retrouve l'inspi!! Bonne lecture à toi!!

**Himiko-chan : **Nah comment ça tu m'arrives pas à la cheville? Tes règles elles sont géniales!! D'ailleurs j'en ai utilisé quelques unes ou bien je m'en suis inspiré!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes idées et pour tout ton support je l'apprécie énormément!! Bonne lecture!!

**Boulette de riz : **Merci beaucoup!! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te fasse rire!! Encore merci et bonne lecture!!

**Dja-chan or nekosan : **Merci vraiment beaucoup!! Ah moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant la règle 43!! Merci pour ton idée c'est sublime!! Je suis trop contente que la fic te plaise autant!! Bonne lecture!!

**Temi-chou : **Et bien j'espère que la règle t'a aidé à obtenir les tomes manquants!! Merci beaucoup et une très bonne lecture à toi!!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Oui du courage j'en ai mais j'en ai surtout besoin alors un gros merci!! Merci pour tes idées, beaucoup m'ont inspirées!! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!!

**Hinari : **Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi!!

Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement **Rizahawkeye, Himiko-chan, Dja-chan or nekosan et Daffy ze hinti **pour leurs idées de règles!! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part! Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon dernier chapitre!!

**SDK pour les nouilles**

**Guide de survie**

**Règles à suivre : Règles de base**

**46. **Pour votre futur métier de preneur d'otages nous vous déconseillons plus que fortement de prendre Mlle Yuya Shiina en otage, en considérant que Kyo possède un très long katana qu'il manie mieux que quiconque et qu'il ne déteste pas faire souffrir ses victimes, risques évidents de mort ou de torture, le tout couronné d'un super sourire sadique de la part de ce cher et non-violent Kyo aux yeux de démons.

**47. **Il est déconseillé si vous êtes inconnu de Luciole et peut importe la situation vous l'êtes, de vous approchez à moins de trois mètres de lui, sous peine de finir en repas pour samouraï lunatique qui cuit tout au saké.

**48. **Il est à noter que l'empoisonnement alimentaire ou plutôt de saké n'est pas une manière conseillée d'essayer de tuer un des membres de la team-Kyo, considérant que ceux qui en boivent en boivent souvent et qu'il sauront bien avant de le boire que le saké est empoisonné, risques calculés de mort imminente par, s'ils sont très fâchés, décapitation ou blessures dues à un sabre, ou alors s'ils font preuve d'humour, d'empoisonnement.

**49. **Nous vous conseillons fortement d'investir dans la coiffure, histoire de pouvoir acheter une jolie brosse ou même un peigne ou encore mieux un shampoing dégonflant à Fubuki.

**50. **Si vous voulez mourir nous vous conseillons d'attaquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul des membres de la bande de Kyo et vous serez à coup sûr satisfait des résultats.

**51. **Il est déconseillé d'évoquer les sentiments amoureux devant des membres de la team-Kyo plutôt coincés à ce sujet, comme par exemple Akira, Tokito et Kyo. Risques de mort précoce due au mélange subtil de la colère et de l'embarras, d'un de ces samouraïs, mélange très destructeur.

**52. **Si vous craignez la chaise électrique ou la mort par électrocution, évitez soigneusement de provoquer Sasuke Sarutobi ou évitez d'être mouillé s'il lui prend l'envie d'utiliser son attaque éclair.

**53. **Si vous n'êtes pas Shinrei, il est totalement proscrit de jeter de l'eau sur Luciole, ne serait-ce qu'une gouttelette.

**54. **Il est conseillé d'être très résistant au ragoût d'ours pour pouvoir partir en voyage ave les 10 guerriers Sanada, risques possible d'indigestion quotidienne ou d'éventuels accès de folie dus à la routine.

**55. **Oui les hommes de Samouraï Deeper Kyo sont assez bien foutu merci, mais voyez vous, ils ont développé une technique très efficace contre les fans trop colleuses et cette fameuse technique s'appelle « Tu me touches je te tues » alors nous vous conseillons de baver à distance.

**56. **Il est déconseillé de vous faire faire un tatoo comme Yuan, c'est-à-dire sur la langue, risques de douleurs atroces et de mort par le manque de nourriture.

**57. **Si vous êtes aveugle ou que vous possédez une vue plutôt réduite et bien ne vous laissez pas berner par des rumeurs disant que Tigre Rouge et Bontemaru sont ,à coup sûr, les hommes les plus beaux de SDK et qu'ils font fureur au près des demoiselles.

**58. **Il est fortement déconseillé de dénoncer Akari au sujet du petit secret qu'elle partage avec Hishigi et qu'une certaine Yuya Shiina sait pour les avoir surpris dans le labyrinthe souterrain, risques de mort dans d'atroces souffrances ou encore pire, de passer le reste de votre vie perdu dans le labyrinthe avec Shihodo pour seule compagnie…

**59. **Nous vous déconseillons d'adhérer à fanclub de chiens, si jamais Kyo vous attrape vous risquez de devenir une offrande pour vos chers amis les canidés, plus précisément, de la pâtée pour chiens.

**60. **En conclusion, si jamais vous vous retrouvez pris à l'intérieur du monde de SDK par inadvertance, nous vous conseillons de bien révisez ces petites règles qui vous empêcheront de mourir d'au moins 60 façons différentes. Ces règles peuvent aussi servir pour nous auteurs de fics, qui pouvons tout de même nous faire sérieusement amocher par des personnages mécontents. En espérant que vous aurez moins de problèmes à présent que vous savez quoi éviter!!

Et voilà! J'ai terminé!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!! Ah mais que vois-je? Une bande de personnages en furie me courant après avec l'intention de donner plein d'amour avec leurs sabres!! Bon et bien avant de mourir je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont posté des reviews!! Et maintenant veuillez m'excusez, je vais me pratiquer à courir le 5 kilomètres, avec des persos en furie à mes trousses ça devrait aider!! Bonne Année tout le monde!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!!! Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un peu sec comment j'avais terminé ce petit recueil humoristique.

Donc je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un dernier petit chapitre mais contenant vos règles!! C'est-à-dire que c'est vous en postant des reviews pour ce chapitre qui inventerrez les règles que je compilerai pour faire un tout dernier chapitre et clore définitivement ce recueil!

Attention comme il faut 15 règles vous pourrez en donner plus qu'une! Et si jamais il en manque je vais essayer de boucher les trous XD!! Alors voilà j'attend vos règles avec impatience!!

Merci d'avance!


End file.
